


Heard You Calling the Hall

by zistysfosgerald



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard You Calling the Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_tommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/gifts).



Louis was in the bathroom, waiting for Nikko to wake up from her nap. It was five pm and they had plans to go out with Niall and his boyfriend, Richy. He was nervous because tonight was the night that she was going to give him her virginity. He wanted this to be special for the both of them, and his plan was set. Let her best friend and his best friend double date, and then woo her by being super romantic. His plan couldn't fail, it just couldn't.

"As he lays you down..." Louis started to sing, and that woke Nikko up.

"What time is it?" Nikko asked as she stood up off the bed. She was half asleep but aware of her surroundings. She wasn't mad that Louis woke her up, to her it was beautiful.

"It's time for you to get ready, baby. We've got to meet Niall and Richy at the restaurant!" Louis smiled into the mirror as he combed his hair. He always did things backwards and Nikko absolutely loved it.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot! Sorry, let me take a quick shower and then get dressed. Then I'll probably be ready!" Nikko called from the hallway as she ran to grab her pretty red and black dress that Louis bought for her when he was back home.

"Alright, don't take too long or I'll just have to join you!" Louis said and when he did he mentally punched himself in the face. Nikko didn't mind what he said, she actually found it pretty hilarious. She just loved how he was more nervous than she was. Nikko found that absolutely lovely and thoughtful that he cared about her well being more than his.

"Funny," Nikko muttered as she shut the bathroom door. She was both excited and nervous about tonight. She was excited because Louis doesn't usually let them go on double dates, especially the dysfunctional relationship of Niall and Richy. So tonight should be interesting.

Once she was done with her shower, and getting dressed, she walked out into the living room to find Louis laying seductively on the couch. Nikko couldn't help but laugh, and Louis sat up playfully pouting at her.

"You didn't let me ask you to draw me like one of those French girls! No fair!" Louis pouted, jokingly crossing his arms like a little boy. Nikko thought it was the most cutest thing she's ever seen him do.

"Are you ready? Because we shouldn't keep Niall and Richy waiting, for all we know they might end up killing each other," Nikko said, completely serious and Louis nodded in agreement.

Louis grabbed his car keys as he grabbed Nikko's purse for her. Once he handed her purse over to her, she walked out the door to the car. She was super excited for this and Louis was too. But they were worried that by the end of the night, Richy and Niall were going to kill each other. All tonight is about is making Nikko happy, and that's all that matters to him.

|·|·|·|

Once they arrive to the fancy restaurant, they can hear both Richy and Niall screaming at each other. This caused Nikko to freak out, and Louis to laugh. He thought they were funny but Nikko didn't.

"Louis! That's not funny! You know they can't get along, you should have told Harry to take Richy!" Nikko yelled as she playfully smacked Louis in the arm.

"Well... Niall and Richy are dating... so that would be kind of weird for Harry to take Richy out tonight," Louis said and Nikko rolled her eyes.

I love Richy and all, but why the hell are they dating? Nikko asked herself as soon as Louis parked the car.

"Yeah, we should go stop their argument before it gets out of hand like it did at my mother's birthday party... Richy slammed Niall's face into the three layers of cake that I worked on so hard," Nikko reminded Louis and Louis turned off the car.

"Yeah, you're right, love!"

"I'm always right," Nikko smirked and Louis rolled his eyes.

Both Louis and Nikko got out of the car, now they heard nothing and that worried Nikko.

"Wow... they're making out now, Nikko," Louis stated and Nikko rolled her eyes as she grabbed Louis' hand and walked over to the bipolar love birds. That was their new nickname and it was going to be until the end.

"Hey Nikko!" Richy cheered as he ran up to her, giving her a big hug. They haven't seen each other since last month when the pop-punk band Chasing Dreams At Night came home from a tour in the UK.

"I missed you so much, Richy!" Nikko smiled and so did Richy.

"I missed you too! Hey Louis!" Richy cheered and Louis stuck out his arms to give Richy a hug.

"Hey, Rich!" Louis said as they let go of each other.

Niall gave both Nikko and Louis a hug before they all walked into the restaurant together. Niall kept giving Richy dirty looks every time he would look away. There were some unwanted drama between the two but neither Nikko or Louis wanted to get involved. Only because they knew that once the two would get home, they'd already have ripped each other's clothes off before entering the house. They just had a really weird relationship, and Nikko and Louis knew this.

"Good evening young ladies and gentlemen! How may we be a service to you tonight?" the greeter asked and Niall rolled his eyes.

"Table for four please, and you'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he's not a people person," Richy smiled and both Louis and Nikko's mouths dropped to the floor. They were shocked Richy said that because usually Niall's the one to say something like that.

Niall just rolled his eyes as the greeter smiled and nodded. He was certainly shocked to hear Richy say that and he didn't even know Richy.

"Right this way," the greeter said as he grabbed four menus. Louis took Nikko's hand, which made Nikko blush. Louis was such a romantic, and she loved it. Hell, Nikko adored it because it made her feel special and that's why Louis did it. He wanted her to feel like she was on top of the world.

"Can I get a white wine? And my oh-so-lovely boyfriend will have one too. I'll give you an extra tip if you spit in it," Niall said and the waiter walked away. That was unbelievably gross of Niall to say, but he didn't care.

Nikko looked at Richy, and to her, Richy looked like he was about to cry. She couldn't blame him because if Louis said that to the waiter; she'd cry too. Niall was an asshole in Nikko's mind. Louis didn't hear it, but he got a sense of what he said

|·|·|·|

Once they were almost eating, Niall said something that Richy nor Nikko wanted to hear.

"Oh and by the way Richy, if I wasn't such a "People person" I wouldn't have let Ashton fuck me in the ass!" Niall screamed and everyone who was in the restaurant turned around and looked at Niall with shock. Richy screamed "Fuck you" and ran out of the restaurant.

"Niall... you're an asshole!" Nikko yelled before running after Richy.

"Um.. Niall? That was actually really rude of you..." Louis admitted and Niall walked away, leaving Louis to pay for the bill and to grab Nikko's purse before it got stolen.

|·|·|·|

Once they got home from dealing with the "Disaster" date, Nikko ran up to their bedroom. She was visibly upset and Louis felt really bad about tonight. But then... he got an idea!

Louis walked up to their bedroom as slow as he could because he was in the middle of taking his jacket off. He didn't bother putting it on a hanger, he just threw it down to the bottom of the steps.

Tonight was going to be all about Nikko, and that's what it was going to be. No distractions or anything, just Nikko. He kept in mind that she was still a virgin, and so he had to be gentle about it. He wasn't even into rough sex anyway, just making love. But he had a secret, and that secret was that he was a virgin too.

"Nikko, baby?" Louis called out and he could hear her cry. This made him feel extra guilty for inviting the bipolar couple.

"Y-Yeah, Lou?" He loved it when she called him Lou, he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I love you," Louis said and Nikko flipped over so she was on her back.

"I love you too, Lou... c-can we... you know?" she asked while wiping the tears off of her face. She was ready, and he knew what she was getting at. He was too.

"Can I tell you something, love?" Louis whispered before crawling on top of Nikko, nibbling on her ear, waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can, Lou... it's not anything like what Niall admitted? Is it?" he could hear the sadness in her voice, and Louis couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you worry, baby, I would never ever do that. Even with a female, I would never cheat on you. Wanna know why, baby?" Louis asked and Nikko nodded as he lightly grinded his hips into her. Causing the heat flare up in between her legs.

That wasn't good enough for him, he needed an answer from her.

"Y-Yes I do, L-Lou," Nikko moaned as he kissed her neck lightly.

"I only want you" Louis admitted and Nikko smiled before learning in and kissing Louis as he slid his hand up Nikko's dress.

"Make love to me, Lou..." Nikko moaned as Louis stopped and pulled his own shirt off of his body, revealing his body to Nikko.

"Only if you let me, love," Louis smiled as he began to pull her dress up over her body, revealing her strapless bra and panties.

"You're beautiful, love," Louis breathed as he slid down her body so he was in between her legs, pulling at her panties. He wanted to get this over with because he was a nervous wreck, but he did a good job at hiding it.

"Baby, these panties... they're beautiful and all but they've got to go..." Louis smiled and Nikko smiled back at him. She wasn't nervous anymore and Louis noticed it.

"Then take them off," Nikko said with a seductive smile, and Louis winked before pulling them down her long legs.

"Spread your legs for me baby, you're going to love this," Louis whispered and Nikko did what she was told.

Louis got between her legs, and lightly blew on her heat causing her to moan. She couldn't take it, and he knew it. He wanted to make this special for her, and he was about to.

Louis dipped his head in; tongue colliding with her heat and she tasted as good as a beautiful flower looks. Tasting her sweet cunt as he placed a finger on her swelled clit.

"Oh Lou!" Nikko moaned as he lightly sat his tongue on her clit, causing her to moan. She was surely enjoying this, and he was glad. Then he sat up, causing her to grunt from the feeling of having nothing on her clit. Louis just smiled, and Nikko rolled her eyes. He was playing games and Nikko caught up.

"Relax, I'm just taking off my pants so that the fun can start!" Louis playfully smiled and Nikko rolled her eyes.

Once his pants and boxers were off, he grabbed a condom from the sock drawer. He also grabbed the lube, knowing that they might need a little bit because of her being a virgin.

As he got it on, he rubbed a little lube on his tip and lined up with her entrance.

"Now baby, this might hurt a little, so tell me if you can't take anymore of it, and we'll stop. I want you to be comfortable!" Louis informed Nikko, and she nodded.

He slipped into her with a little bit of ease, causing her to moan. As he got all the way inside, it started to hurt, so she shifted a little. He was worried so he waited for her to give him the signal to move.

"Lou... move please!" Nikko begged as she bit her lip, causing him to moan. Louis slowly began to move, and to Nikko, it felt amazing. A feeling she has never felt before, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Fuck, Nikko, baby!" Louis moaned as he thrusted faster into.

Nikko was close, and so was Louis. They both couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lou, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Lou!" Nikko moaned as Louis reached his hand down to run her clit as he fucked her. Her walls tightened against his cock and she came undone underneath him.

Louis was still going at a fast pace until he came inside of her.

Louis pulled out, and collapsed next to her.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me forever?"

"Forever and always, baby."


End file.
